


Sabriel Mother's Day

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: Sabriel Family One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Gabriel and Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Happy mother's day to all the moms out there!) Gabriel is woken up by his and Sam's kids for a surprise but his gift from his youngest brings him to tears. (Fluffy fluff and domestic happiness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy mother's day to all the moms out there! I know this is a little late in the evening and mother's day might be over for some of you but here's a fic anyway. If you have a mom that loves you and takes care of you make sure you make sure to give her a hug or something for me since I know not everyone is so lucky. And dad-moms count too for anyone who was adopted or has a single dad who has to be both a mom and a dad like me. He braves the girl aisle for me and learned to do hair and makeup just for me after my mom left so all the kudos for this fic go to him today. Thanks ^.^

_Scurry scurry... Scurry scurry scurry... scurry scurry scurr- **thud!** _

Gabriel forced one sleepy eye open to look for the source of the sound that was keeping him from sleep and had to stifle laughter seeing his two little fledglings in what looked like a very heated silent debate. The older of the two, a little boy with a mess of chocolate brown curls and warm amber eyes was holding some sort of book sized, hand wrapped present it seemed and his little sister, a tiny girl with long golden waves and shining hazel eyes was holding a tray of what might have been breakfast if it wasn't so burnt and completely drenched in chocolate syrup. Gabriel watched as the girl tried to adjust the tray so she could pick up something that had fallen onto the floor but only succeeded in nearly dumping the whole thing over and had to stop. Finally her brother let out an aggravated sigh and bent over carefully and picked up a second smaller hand wrapped present placing it back on her tray for her before they both started to move forward very slowly obviously not noticing that Gabriel was now wide awake and incredibly curious. 

“Momma... Momma wake up. Wake up, James and I have something for you.” The little girl said excitedly and Gabriel faked waking up as dramatically as he could with a full on yawn and huge stretch that where he purposely shoved his mate that was wrapped around him like an octopus. Sam whined and nuzzled closer just cracking his eyes open before shutting them again. 

“No... I don't wanna... Five more minutes Gabe...” He pouted playfully and Gabriel chuckled along with their children at Sam's antics. 

“Well too bad. Our princess is saying it's time to get up and I think the kids are here for a reason. Is that breakfast I smell? Looks yummy.” He said despite not wanting to have the tray within ten feet of him. If Gabriel had learned one thing since becoming a parent it was that little lies like that were worth the pain that would inevitably follow. So when his daughter's eyes lit up and she gave him a huge dimpled smile at hearing that, he drank in the beauty of it knowing that now he'd have to force whatever was on that plate down his throat but still making her so happy was worth it. 

“I made it for you momma! It's french toast and chocolate but it got a little burnt... but it's okay! And James and I got you presents 'cause it's mommy's day and you're our mommy!” She said excitedly the only thing keeping her from hopping was they tray of almost-breakfast in her arms. James gave Gabriel a small sheepish grin blushing a little and offered Gabriel the gift in his arms. 

“We made the gifts ourselves... and I tried to help Joy with breakfast but she insisted that she wanted to do it for you herself.” He said mirth in his eyes and trickster-esque smile on his lips that told Gabriel that he had purposely let his little sister burn breakfast but Gabriel didn't mind. He and his son had fun trying to subtly one up each other without Sam catching onto their pranks and stopping them so he just gave him a knowing look and sat up accepting the present and the tray good naturedly while Sam finally sat up beside him and tried not to laugh as Gabriel took a bite and had to force a smile despite how horrible it tasted. Once Gabriel choked down three bites he chugged the milk and set the tray aside claiming to not be that hungry but Joy seemed to be satisfied with the ruse as she climbed onto the bed and snuggled right between her parents resting her head on Gabriel's shoulder as she watched him start to open the gifts they brought him. 

“Open mine first momma!” she said eagerly but Gabriel shook his head and ruffled her hair affectionately. 

“I'm gonna open James's gift first because I already got to eat some of your delicious cooking and that was like a gift already.” He told her and this time Sam did chuckle wrapping an arm around Gabriel and kissing Joy's cheek while James sat at the end of the bed looking as comfortable as a seven year old could in his parent's room. Gabriel tore the oddly wrapped wrapping paper off the present easily enough and smiled looking over the hand made comic book about a superhero that looked just like him and his two little sidekicks. He flipped through the pages and laughed when he realized the three of them were trying to save Sam, who was looking very handsome in a pink tutu apparently, from a monster aptly named Deanzilla. It was cute and he could tell James spent a lot of time making it. 

“This is great! I love it and can't wait to read it. Thanks buddy.” He said dragging his son into a hug and Joy giggled at her brother's obvious embarrassment. James just smiled blushing at the affection but secretly enjoying it. He never really minded getting less attention since his sister was born but it was still nice to be reminded how much his parents love him. 

“Now mine momma! I made you something really pretty!” Joy pushed really getting antsy to have her mother open her gift especially after seeing how happy Gabriel was about James's gift. 

“Okay okay, calm down little jumping bean before you end up hopping right off the bed and through the window.” Gabriel teased her as he grabbed her gift from the tray of food and opened the smaller present. Gabriel smiled at the little hand colored wooden jewelry box but was surprised when he pulled out a folded up piece of paper from inside it that had a rainbow drawn on one side but when he read what had been written on the other side tears started to fall down his cheek and Joy bit her lip worriedly seeing her momma start crying. 

“You don't like it do you? I'm sorry... I knew you wouldn't like it. That's why I made you breakfast too. Don't cry you can throw it away. It was stupid anyway.” Joy started to backtrack immediately though the disappointment on her face showed that she was upset her gift didn't get the same reaction as her brothers. Sam gave Gabriel a confused look and snatched the paper from him while his archangel pulled Joy into his arms and pressed kisses all over her face. The note was kinda hard to read since it had been written by a preschooler but once Sam realized what he said he understood Gabriel's reaction much better. The sloppy crayon letters said something akin to: 

_Dear momma, happy mommy's day. Thank you for being my momma since you are the best momma in the world. I also want to tell you sorry for taking away your wings from you. James told me all about it but I'm happy you thought I was better then your wings. I wanted to let you know that if you ever want new wings you can have mine since I love you more then flying anyway. Sincerely, Joy Mary Winchester your daughter._

The message probably seemed simple to most people but to an angel their wings were basically everything. It was who they were and held the story of their entire existence. Sam remembered their wedding night when Gabriel first showed him his six honey golden wings and explained everything to him. Then nine months later when James was born with a tiny pair of fluffy white and gold wings he had seen again how Gabriel proudly showed off his baby's four fluffy appendages to Cas and Balthazar for weeks. Then lastly when three years later Gabriel held their still born daughter in his arms stroking her tiny tiny little copper wings and in an act of desperation sacrificed all six of his wings for a spell that only had a twenty percent chance of giving their baby life again. Sam knew that Joy's simple card meant the world to his now human husband and kissed Gabriel's forehead gently as James moved closer to hug Gabriel as well.

“Momma? I... I don't understand...” Joy admitted looking up at Gabriel who just held her tightly and wrapped his other arm around James.

“I loved your card baby. And I don't know what James told you but you were worth every feather. You are both the best kids I could of ever asked for. Thank you. I love you both so much.” He told her and Joy sighed seeming relieved.

“I love you too momma.” She said snuggling closer as Gabriel ran a hand through the little downy soft wings on her back and smiled at Sam mouthing a soft 'thank you' to him for helping Gabriel bring both his little miracles into the world but Sam just laughed.

“Happy mother's day Gabriel.” He whispered and held his family close.

 


End file.
